


Domestic Javi

by star_wars_hell



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell
Summary: Javier Peña, despite his reputation, slowly falls deeply in love with reader.based on a prompt by VoidGlasses
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Domestic Javi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/gifts).



Javi always slept around, whether it was with informants for a case or just for fun, it’s what he was known for. Then he met you, You were standing ther, gorgeous, and for the first time in long time Javi didn’t want to sleep around and fuck you on the first date. He wasn’t immediately thinking about you in bed; He was thinking about you smiling over a cup of coffee as the sun shined through your hair.  
It started out slow, flirting wherever you saw each other, going out for coffee or dinner, and yeah the sex was pretty damn mind blowing too. There were days when it scared Javi, just how serious it all was, just how much he really felt for you. A month later and it finally hit him.  
The day it really hit him, had gotten hurt on a chase. Running after a sicario, he heard a noise from an alley and just as he turned around he saw a man shoot out at him. Luckily it only grazed his arm, but it still hurt like a bitch. Steve had been there fast and Javi got all patch up. When Steve asked what happened, that's when Javi realized.  
He told Murphy. “I heard a noise and I turned around and I saw the guy pointing a gun at me, pulling the trigger. Of course that’s nothing new, but in that moment, that split second where I don’t know if this bullet is gonna miss, hit my arm or hit my heart, all I thought of was her. If I die I won’t see her again, I won’t be able to tell her I love her, cause I do Murphy, I really do.”  
“Then go tell her you idiot.” Murphy was right, he had to tell her, cause who knew where the next bullet was going to hit. Javi ran to her apartment and knocked quickly on her door. You were definitely asleep at this hour, but he couldn’t wait another minute he had to see you.  
The door opened. “What-” you had obviously just been asleep, hair mussed up and eyes barely half open. “My god Javi! Are you okay?! You look like you’ve been shot!” The sight of the bandage on Javi’s arm was enough shock to wake you right up.  
Javi grabbed your arms and looks her in the eye. “I was doesn’t matter now though.”  
“I-”  
He interrupted before you could start. “Y/N I love you. I think I have for a while now. I’m not good at love but when I was out there and didn’t know if I was gonna make it back all I thought of was that I never got to tell you. I love you”  
“Javi- of course I love you too. Just try not to get killed the next time you want to tell me okay?”

That’s how he got here, 3 months later and he was still dating you . A long term relationship, people almost didn’t believe him when he told them. He almost didn’t believe it himself. He loved you and he could admit that, he would tell you whenever he could. In the morning when you fixed him coffee, knowing he had stayed up late looking over some lead. When he would get home from a rough day and you would just lay with him and not try to force him to talk about it .  
You didn’t just get along with him either. You had made fast friends with both Connie and Steve. The four of you would go out drinking or stay in and eat together at least once a week. Javi loved you and he was glad his partner (and though he would never admit it, best friend) got along with you as well.  
Connie and Steve had asked Javi and you to watch Oliva for the day while they finally got some sleep and some errands done. Javi was definitely worried. He didn’t know how to take care of a kid. He didn’t think you knew either, but then when Connie walked in and handed you the little screaming baby, your eyes lit up and you instinctively started bouncing her and she quieted down. Javi stared in awe. He’d never really gave much thought to his future, what he’d do after all this was over, if he’d ever settle down.But, in that moment looking at you staring down at oliva with a big smile on your face, her smiling back at you, he knows.  
Javi leans over to Steve, pointing over at you and whispers, “I’m gonna make that woman my wife one day.” Steve smirks, happy that his friend has found someone he really loves. “You better. I think she got her to quiet down quicker than Connie ever has.” Steve whispers back.  
“What are you two whispering about?” you ask a curious look on your face.  
“Only good things, I promise cariño.”  
“It better be.” you reply with a smirk and shake your head.  
The day goes better than Javi thought, you two play with Oliva and laugh and feed her. Yeah Javi learned changing diapers wasn’t a fun thing to learn, but it was worth it to see you laying on the couch, Oliva passed out in your arms, almost falling asleep yourself.  
“Hey cariño, wake up, Connie’s here to pick up Oliva.”  
“Oh sorry did I fall asleep?” you yawn out  
Javi laughs,“Just for a bit baby.” You hand Oliva over to Connie and she says her goodbyes and leaves.  
“You know, his wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I wouldn’t mind having one of these myself one day.”  
“Really? You want kids Javi? Didn’t think you were the father type.”  
“Hey, I think we’d both be great parents”  
“We?” Javi never really talked about your future together before so you were a little taken back.  
“Yeah, we, I’d want kids, if they were with you. I know I never really talk about it but one day I'd settle down, you know kids, a house, a dog, you.” He emphasizes that last word with a kiss to your head.  
You grab him by the neck and drag him down for a real kiss. “That sounds nice. A life with you sounds nice.” You pull Javi down to the couch with you and you two talk about what life would be like, the two of you together with your imaginary kids, and house, and dog.  
You think you like this new domestic side of Javi.


End file.
